Lost part 3
by Bao
Summary: Just read it--- you just have to trust! It's a part about Shelby and Juliette. the bext part is gonna be about S&S. So please read this!! Please? (Was that too pleading?)


  
  
This follow right after the second part. ENJOY!  
  
(down the mountain where Juliette and shelby layed. They were unconcious)  
The sun was almost setting and darkness will enterer.  
  
Juliette- Shelby... is that you (feelinh around at the dirt-- couldn't see a thing)   
Ahhh.....  
  
Shelby- What is it? (getting up from the ground)  
  
Juliette- Look, it's an... an ant!!!  
  
Shelby- (getting annoyed) Ahy.... where are we anyway?  
  
Juliette- (looking around) Probably down in the wood  
  
Shelby- Come on lets get... ouch... (than keep halling out pain)  
  
Juliette- What's wrong (becoming concerned)  
  
Shelby- My leg (more screaming ouch) I think I twisted (exhaling and inhaling)  
  
Juliette- No... it's just sprained (checking)  
  
Shelby- Like...how do you know (looking up from her leg)  
  
Juliette- Just a theory  
  
Shelby- (looking at her leg and then look at Jules when she saw a cut) What's that leaking   
out of your shirt  
Juliette- what? (look down where Shelby was staring) this... nothing. (pushing her arm to   
herself)  
  
Shelby- let me see (grapping Jules' hand)  
  
Juliette- (Shelby grapped too hard) Ou... my arm (hailing from pain)  
  
Shelby- (looking up at Juliette) (saying it slowly) You... (almost trying to hold back her   
tears) You... cut .. yourself?  
Juliette- It's no big deal. I can always put band aid on it. Com'n lets leave it alone.   
(trying to be perky)  
Shelby- no! We won't leave it along. If you have a problem, we'll solve it out   
here...now! (you could almost see the tears streaming down her eyes)  
  
Juliette- (look it into shelby's eyes and almost start to cry) I... (holding back the tears) I...   
cut... myself  
  
Juliette couldn't take it anymore. She came out crying. She drop her hand down. Shelby   
ripped Juliette's shirt ot tear a piece off revealing Juliette's wound. It was a long like 3 inches   
long. Cut with a knife almost a half of an inch deep.  
  
Shelby- Ohh... (almost started to cry) I'm sorry...  
  
Juliette- Well... that how I feel when I did it. (wiping tears strains from her face)  
  
Shelby- (a tear drop; quickly wipe it away) But why?  
  
Juliette- (wipe tears while her voice tremble) Why what?  
  
Shelby- (look at Jules) Why cut herself? (her voice was soft)  
  
Juliette- (paused) I...guess because the pain in here (hitting agianst her heart) hurted so   
bad. I... guess.. I just wanted another pain... a pain (started to soab) that I   
can solve. (this time the crying was unstopable)  
  
Shelby put a hand on Juliette's back. They were both on the cold ground. Shelby's leg stretched   
out.   
  
Shelby- (saying it soft) Dont'... (exhale) Don't you cared about what might   
happened to your arm? (paused) Infection... (started to cry, but strongly holded   
back) germ... (voice begin to tremble) disease... sickness.  
  
Shelby galanced at Juliette who was staring constantly at the dirt wiping the heartrob tears from   
her check.  
  
Juliette- Guess I... never noticed. (looked up at Shelby...smile--- a tearful smile) I just   
wanted to solved my problem soo much.... I guess... I never did think   
what the damage could be.  
  
Both giggle. Shelby ripped a piece of her button-down blue shirt and wrapped around Juliette's  
wound.  
  
Shelby- Now... I think that should do the trick  
  
Juliette- Thanks. (smile)  
  
Shelby- No problem.  
  
Juliette- You know... you're really nice once you stopped being mean to   
everyone.  
  
Shelby- Thanks, I'll take that as a complement. (sorta confused and smiling)  
  
Juliette- It is. (paused; looking around in wonders) The only way to get back to   
Horizon is if we work together... as a team. What do you say? Team?  
  
Shelby- (smiling and thinking) I say... why not. I mean it's only for one day. Right?  
  
(Both laugh)  
  
Juliette- Com'n lets get moving (stood up)  
  
Shelby- (stood up, but is deny by her ankle) OWW...OWW  
  
(Juliette looked back)   
  
Juliette- Ohh... sorry. I forgot (smirked)  
  
Juliette nealed downed and Shelby one arm over Juliette and got up hopping on one foot.  
  
  
Next time on "LOST"  
  
1. Scott come in  
2. the next one is the last one. It's gonna be really long.   
The reason I didn't post because I'm getting so tired of typing.   
(whining)-- I don't want to type. I don'd wanna!!!!!!  
  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUE.....  
  
Please reviews even if it criticism. I really enjoyed reading the reviews. Sorry if I didn't   
post mine earlier, I jusy couldn't think of what to wrie about and Guess what?  
MY BIRTHDAY IS SATURDAY! (Nov.18) Happy Birthday to me...   
happy birthday to me... happy birthday dear Bao.... happy birthday to me  
!!!!!!!!! lol.... Please review! The next one, I promised will be better! 


End file.
